


All I Want For Christmas Is You.

by Of_stars_and_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Artist! Remus, Car Accidents, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music student! Sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: Sirius Black meets a cute stranger on his way to the music lessons everyday. He is not aware that his life is going to change forever.





	1. Chapter 1

December 19th,

 

Sirius Black always liked this time of the year, the week before Christmas, when everyone was in festive mood, and people had started decorations.

 

He had started going to a music class. It was a five month course from a big music company. 

 

He always traveled on his bike but it was too cold in the morning to drive a bike. So he had took the bus to the class. However, now at noon, the weather was much better. The sun was shining brightly and the temperature was moderate.

 

As he turned around a corner, he almost stopped in his tracks because there was a boy walking from there. Not a boy, an angel. A tall curly-brown haired angel, who was wearing the most adorable jumper Sirius had ever seen. He was looking down at his phone, but when he looked up at Sirius, he held his gaze. And his amber eyes were the most beautiful Sirius had ever seen. The perfect moment only stayed for some seconds as the angel looked down again. Sirius also averted his gaze towards the road, as they walked by each other.

 

\---

 

Sirius flopped down on the coach in James and Lily's flat. His own flat was on the upper floor. 

 

He and James had went to the same school and they were like brothers since then. Lily was also in their school and in the last year, she had started going out with James. They had got married last year.

 

Sirius' family was aristocratic and narrow-minded. When he was sixteen, they had found about his sexuality and they hadn't reacted well. He had ran away and went to the Potters', who loved him as a son.

 

After leaving college, they had brought these two flats. Sirius' uncle Alphard had left him all his money, and Sirius sometimes worked at part-time jobs. James was a journalist and Lily worked as a doctor in a nearby hospital.

 

"James?" 

 

"Huh?" James replied, not looking up from his phone.

 

"I think I am in love."

 

"Uh-huh," James replied, distractedly.

 

"Did you listen to me? I said 'I am in love.' Can you stop texting Lily for a second and listen to me?" Sirius whined.

 

"Alright," James said, closing his phone. "What's the name of this person?"

 

"I don't know."

 

James frowned. "Who is this person, actually?

 

Sirius sighed dreamily. "He looks like an angel."

 

"•••um•••Where did you meet him?"

 

"On the way back from the music class."

 

"And you fell in love in one day?" James asked.

 

"Well, less than one minute, to be precise."

 

James looked at him in confusion. "..er.. You are saying that you fell in love with someone in one minute?" 

 

Sirius nodded, but then frowned. "But, is it possible to fall in love so fast. I don't even know him. He doesn't even know me!" He said, voice rising. "What if I never see him again?!"

 

"Maybe you will. Maybe he has the same route for everyday. Who knows?" James replied.

 

"But why didn't I ever see him before?" Sirius mused. "Hey! I take the bike everyday. Maybe we didn't cross roads. Or I never saw him. Fuck. I am such an idiot. I could have seen him earlier if I didn't take the bike ."

 

"But you saw him now. That's a good thing," James said. "And maybe you will see him tomorrow, too."

 

Sirius nodded. "I am never taking the bike to the class again."

 

\-----

 

December 20th,

 

As Remus walked back from his work, he wondered if he would see the hot black-haired boy with the enchanting grey eyes and guitar today. It was so silly to start liking a person whom he had seen for merely some seconds. But, when Remus had reached home, he couldn't stop thinking about that boy. 

 

Remus reached the street where he had seen the boy yesterday. To his surprise the boy did came from around the corner. His eyes met Remus' and Remus felt his pulse increase. Suddenly, the boy's phone rang and he looked down at his phone. He picked up the phone. 

 

"Hey, James... Yeah, I am on my way back," he said just as they passed by each other. His voice was slightly rough and Remus felt himself falling more for this boy.

 

\-----

 

December 21th.

Sirius sucked in a breath of the cold air and let it out slowly. He didn't like rain that much, and he was lucky that he had brought his umbrella with him. As he turned around the corner, he felt his heart beat speed up. The brown-haired angel was standing there under a tree, and seemed to be waiting for someone. He was drenched in rain.

 

Sirius thought that he may not dislike rain that much.

 

He walked upto him, gathering all his courage. "••um•• Hey, Waiting for someone?" he asked, with a slight smile.

 

The boy looked a bit startled. "Yeah.. um.. I am waiting for my friend. I couldn't find a taxi, and the weather is really bad," he said, with a Welsh accent. His voice was so perfect.

 

"Okay," Sirius said, "But.. The tree isn't a really good shelter."

 

"Yeah, it's really not. I forgot to bring my umbrella. Bad luck."

 

"Well••• I don't have a problem in sharing mine, till your friend comes," Sirius offered.

 

"••um•••Well••••It's a nice offer•••but you don't need to-"

 

Sirius shook his head. "It's fine. I was just going home. I am in no hurry." He walked closer, and the boy also took a step forward, standing under the umbrella. From this close, Sirius could see the light freckles across his cheek. And his amber eyes seemed even more magical.

 

"Thanks," the boy said in his beautiful voice. "I am Remus Lupin, by the way." He held out his hand.

 

"I am Sirius Black." Sirius shook his hand, which was cold and wet due to the rain. "It's nice to meet you, Remus." It felt so good to say his name.

 

"It's nice to meet you, too, my Knight with an umbrella." Remus smirked.

 

Sirius let out a chuckle, finally letting go of Remus' hand. "So, you live with your friend?"

 

"Yeah. My parents are in Wales and I came here because of my job."

 

"What's the job?" Sirius asked. "If you don't mind me asking," he added quickly. "I am just talking to pass the time."

 

Remus smiled sweetly at him and Sirius' heart melted at it. "I don't mind," Remus replied. "I am an artist."

 

"That's nice!" Sirius said.

 

"So, you're a musician?" Remus asked, nodding towards the guitar.

 

"Yeah, I mean, not yet. There's this music production company... And it's like a course of some months and then I can play for them," Sirius explained.

 

"Oh! Alright." Remus looked towards the road.

 

This was the chance, Sirius thought to himself, maybe he should ask him for coffee or-

 

"My friend is here," Remus said looking towards a car and Sirius felt a wave of disappointment. Remus smiled at Sirius gratefully. "Thanks for today."

 

"No problem."

 

"..um..See you tomorrow..but no.. Tomorrow is Sunday.. see you on Monday, I guess?" Remus asked, nervously. 

 

Sirius' face broke into a wide smile. "See you on Monday. Bye."

 

"Bye. Take care," Remus said and he went inside the car.

 

Sirius continued walking, smiling crazily to himself. He definitely didn't dislike rainy weather anymore.

 

\-----

 

December 22, Sunday.

"Yeah, I am on my way... I am dropping the phone now.. I need to drive." Sirius kept his phone in his pocket and continued driving. He had to meet James as they had to do some shopping for Christmas. 

 

As he was running late, he sped up his bike. As he took a turn, he noticed that someone was crossing the road. He immediately stopped the bike, but the handle slightly hit the person. 

 

He got down from his bike and took off his helmet. "Shit! I am so sorry-"

 

The person turned towards him.

 

Fuck. 

 

He had just hit Remus Lupin! He had just hit an angel!

 

"Fuck! I am so sorry! I didn't•• Are you okay? Are you hurt badly?"

 

"I think I hurt my arm," Remus said. He moved his arm and winced in pain.

 

"You need to go to the hospital," Sirius said, worriedly. "Come on, I will take you."

 

"On that?" Remus asked, looking at the bike, uncertainly.

 

"I will drive carefully, I promise," Sirius said.

 

"Okay," Remus said and they sat on the bike. 

 

\---

 

Sirius stood in the corridor of the hospital, waiting. He bit his thumbnail, nervously.

 

"Sirius?!" 

 

Sirius looked towards the source of voice. It was Lily. He had forgotten that she worked here.

 

She walked to him. "What are you doing here? Where is James? Oh my god! Is he-"

 

"No! James is okay! He's not here," Sirius said.

 

"Then, what are you doing here?"

 

"I... accidentally.. hit someone."

 

"What?! Who?!"

 

"•••um••• Remus."

 

"The boy you said you were in love with?" She asked.

 

He nodded.

 

"I thought we suggested you to ask him out for coffee or something! Not hit him with your stupid bike!" She exclaimed.

 

"It was an accident. I was in a hurry. Fuck, I am an idiot," he said, miserably.

 

"Is he hurt badly?"

 

He shook his head. "The nurse said it's nothing big. His bone isn't injured."

 

A nurse came out of the ward. "You can meet him now."

 

"I have to go back to work," Lily said. "You should go talk to him."

 

Sirius nodded and went inside the ward. Remus was sitting on the bed and his forearm was plastered.

 

"Remus, I am so so sorry-"

 

"It's no big deal. I am fine," Remus said.

 

Sirius sat on a tool, next to the bed. "Still, I am sorry. I was in a hurry. But, I shouldn't have sped up."

"Sirius, it's fine. And besides I met you, so it's a good thing."

 

Sirius couldn't help but smile. "Is your arm still hurting?" he asked.

 

"No, they gave me some painkillers. And I don't really feel any pain, right now."

 

"Okay," Sirius said. "Do you need anything?"

 

Remus shook his head, but then grimaced in pain. He brought his free hand upto his forehead. "My head feels really heavy."

 

"Maybe because of the medicines," Sirius said.

 

"Yeah, it can be." Remus closed his eyes. "My brain is half asleep."

 

"Maybe you should take some rest then," Sirius suggested.

 

"That sounds good," Remus mumbled and closed his eyes. 

 

He looked even more gorgeous like this. Hair dishevelled, lips slightly parted.

 

Sirius got a text message from James. He opened it.

James: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!!  
James: I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR 40 MINUTES!  
Sirius: Sorry. I'll be there.  
James: YOU COME HERE IN 5 MINUTES OR I. WILL. KILL. YOU.  
Sirius: Okay.

 

Sirius turned to Remus, who was fast asleep. He couldn't just leave without a note. He took out a pen and scribbled the note.

 

\---

 

Remus opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the bright light of the hospital room. He looked around the room, Sirius wasn't there. There was just a nurse.

 

"Oh! You're awake. How are you feeling?" 

 

"Better," he replied.

 

"That's good. Luckily, your bone wasn't fractured. It was just a muscle injury, You can be discharged before tonight."

 

"Okay."

 

"Do you have friends or family we can call?"

 

"Yeah, I have a friend Peter. He lives with me."

 

"Okay, we will call him."

 

"Excuse me, the boy who brought me here. Did he leave?"

 

The nurse nodded. "He seemed in a hurry. He just paid the bill and left."

 

"He paid the bill?" 

 

"Yeah. Seemed very nice. He was really worried about you. Kept asking if you will be fine."

 

"••um•••Did he leave any message or•••"

 

"Seems to have left a note." The nurse smiled, nodding towards his arm. 

 

As he looked down at the bandage around his arm, his face broke into a wide smile.

 

Scribbled on the bandage was a note from Sirius: I am sorry I had to leave. Call me when you are feeling better.  
9853789081..

 

\-----

 

December 23,

Remus sat on his bed, staring at his phone screen, debating with himself whether he should call Sirius or not. Maybe it was too early, maybe Sirius was still asleep. He shook his head, trying to ease his nerves. It was only a phone call for God's sake. He took a deep breath and dialed Sirius' number, bringing the phone to his ear.

 

"Hello?" Sirius voice came from the other end.

 

"Hello, Sirius?" 

 

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed. "How are you now? Are you still in the hospital?"

 

"I am back in my flat now. I got discharged last night. The doctor said I could take off the bandage till noon. And I didn't have to go to work as it is off for Christmas holidays."

 

"Oh. That's good," Sirius said. "•••um••• Are doing anything tonight?" Sirius asked. Remus could hear the nervousness in his voice.

 

"No, why?"

 

"I was wondering... if you would like to go out for dinner?" Sirius asked.

 

Remus' heart skipped a beat. "Like on a date?" 

 

Sirius was silent for a moment before he answered, "Yeah, if you want to?"

 

Remus smiled widely. "Yeah, of course. I would love that."

 

"That's great!" Sirius exclaimed. "How about tonight 8 o'clock at City View restaurant?"

 

"Yeah, that sounds good.'

 

"Should I come to pick you or••?"

 

"Nah, I prefer to walk. It's not that far from my flat anyway."

 

"Okay, good. So... See you, tonight?"

 

"Yeah, see you tonight," Remus said.

 

"Good Bye.. and Take care."

 

"Bye, you too," Remus said and dropped off the phone, smiling widely.

 

\---

 

"How do I look?" Sirius asked, looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his leather jacket. 

 

"Like you look whenever you wear your leather jacket," James replied.

 

"James! Stop teasing him." Lily hit James' arm. "You look really good, Sirius. Don't worry about it."

 

"Thanks, Lils. I should leave now. Wish me luck."

 

They have him a thumbs up and he left the flat.

 

\----

 

Sirius took a seat at the table in the restaurant. 

 

A waiter came up to him. "What can I bring you, sir?" he asked.

 

"Actually I am waiting for someone," Sirius replied.

 

"Okay, Sir. Anything till you're waiting? Wine?"

 

"No, I am fine. Thanks," Sirius answered. He didn't know if he be able to drink or eat anything. His hands were trembling slightly. 

 

As Remus came inside the restaurant, Sirius felt his knees go weak. Remus was wearing a white t-shirt, denim jeans and a grey hood. His cheeks and nose were pink due to the cold. Could this boy get any hotter!

 

"Hey, I am not late, am I?" Remus asked, as he sat down.

 

"No. I've been here for hardly one or two minutes," Sirius replied.

 

"Okay."

 

"How's your arm now?"

 

"Fine. I told you it wasn't that bad."

 

Sirius nodded. "I am sorry again."

 

Remus shook his head, smiling fondly. "You have to stop saying sorry for it. Besides, if the accident wouldn't have happened, maybe we wouldn't be here."

 

"Can't argue with that." Sirius smiled.

 

A waiter came up to them and took their orders. As he left, Sirius turned to Remus.

 

"So, you're from Wales?" Sirius asked.

 

Remus nodded. "I spent my whole childhood there. I came to New York last year."

 

"You miss your parents?" 

 

Remus shrugged. "Sometimes. Mostly on festivals. I had visited them for Christmas last year. It's the first Christmas I am celebrating without them. Doesn't really feel like Christmas."

 

"What about your friend? You're celebrating it with him?"

 

"Peter? Yeah, maybe. I mean, his parents had asked him to visit them. But he refused because of me. But, I want him to visit his parents and have fun."

 

"And you would spend it alone?"

 

Remus shrugged. "Maybe-"

 

As the waiter came with their food, Sirius decided that there was no way he was going to let Remus spend Christmas alone.

 

"So, let's talk about something else," Remus said, as he started eating the dinner.

 

"Alright, you speak Welsh?" Sirius asked.

 

"dwi'n gwneud," Remus replied, with a slight smile.

 

Fuck. Sirius forgot how to breathe for a moment.

 

"What was that?"

 

"I do," Remus replied.

"••Oh••" Sirius' mind seemed to forgot how to form sentences.

 

"Mae'n noson hyfryd," Remus said, placing his elbow on the table, and resting his chin on his hand.

 

"What?"

 

"I said 'It's a lovely night'," Remus said.

 

"Yeah, yeah it is," Sirius replied. The room seemed to have gotten 10 degrees hotter.

 

"Rydych yn hyfryd hefyd,(You are lovely, too)" Remus said, looking at Sirius fondly.

 

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

 

Remus shook his head, smirking. "Nothing."

 

"Was that about me?" Sirius raised one eyebrow, questioning.

 

Remus blushed slightly, but shook his head. "You will never know."

 

Sirius pouted. "That's not fair."

 

Remus' eyes flickered down to Sirius' lips for a second, before he answered, "  
mae'ch gwefusau'n hyfryd(Your lips are gorgeous)"

 

"That was about me," Sirius stated, "wasn't it?"

 

"Maybe," Remus smirked and they started eating.

 

They spend the rest of the evening talking and laughing.

 

\----

 

As they walked out of the restaurant, Remus shivered slightly. 

 

"Cold?" Sirius asked.

 

Remus nodded as they started walking.

 

"How far is your home?" 

 

"Almost 30 minutes walk," Remus replied.

 

"You had said it wasn't that far from your home?"

 

"I miscalculated. How far is your's?" he asked Sirius.

 

"Just 5 minutes walk."

 

"Alright," Remus said. "Then I will walk you to your home before going to mine," he offered.

 

"Yeah, that sounds good," Sirius replied.

 

As they reached Sirius' flat, he slowed down. "This is it," he said, nodding towards the building.

 

Remus stopped, turning to face Sirius. "It was a really great night."

 

Sirius smiled. "Yeah, it was. I really loved it."

 

Remus leaned back on the wall. "ac rwyf wrth fy modd chi (And I love you)"

 

Sirius took a step forward. "What was that?"

 

"What?" Remus asked, feigning innocence.

 

"What did you say?" Sirius put his hand on the wall besides Remus' head.

 

"You know I won't tell you that." Remus bit his lower lip and smiled slightly, looking at Sirius with his warm amber eyes.

 

Sirius closed his eyes briefly. "You've to stop being so adorable all the time."

 

Remus took a deep breath before asking, "Or what?"

 

"Or I won't let you leave." He leaned and pressed his lips to Remus' cold ones. Sirius could feel his heart beating crazily as Remus gripped the collar of Sirius' jacket, kissing him back. They pulled back after sometime, staring into each other's eyes deeply. 

 

"You're freezing." Sirius grinned.

 

Remus stared at him for a moment before he started laughing and his laugh was the sweetest sound Sirius had ever heard. "No shit, Sherlock," Remus said.

 

"You can come up to my flat and warm up?" Sirius offered. "There's hot chocolate, too." 

 

"That's so tempting." Remus replied.

 

They went inside the flat. Sirius motioned for Remus to sit on one of the sofas in the living room, as he turned on the room heater.

 

"I'll be back in a moment," he said and went into the kitchen. He prepared two cups of hot chocolate and went back to the living room.

 

Remus smiled at him fondly. "You're a lifesaver."

 

Sirius grinned and sat down next to him.

 

"What am I getting back for this?"

 

"What do you want?" Remus raised his eyebrows.

 

"You," Sirius replied. "Be mine?"

 

Remus smiled and placed a brief kiss on Sirius' lips. "I'd love to." 

Sirius handed him a cup and they started drinking the hot chocolate.

 

They finished the hot chocolate, but Sirius didn't want Remus to leave.

 

"You have a guitar, right?" Remus asked.

 

Sirius nodded. "It's in my room. C'mon, I will show you."

 

They got up and went to his room. As they went inside, Remus chuckled looking around at the posters. "This room is so.. you."

 

Sirius picked up the guitar and sat on the bed, one leg tucked under him and another dangling off the side. "So, what would you like to hear?"

 

Remus sat cross-legged in front of him. "Anything. What would you like to play for me?"

 

Sirius smirked. "Alright, so this is dedicated to the gorgeous boy sitting in front of me." Sirius played the guitar and started singing.

 

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you"

 

Remus smiled at him brightly, amber eyes shining in the dim light of the room.

 

As he finished playing, Remus let out a breath. "That was.. amazing!" He said and leaned closer, capturing Sirius' lips in a deep kiss. 

 

They pulled back slightly, breathing heavily. "You should tell Peter to visit his parents," Sirius murmured.

 

"Wha- Why?" Remus asked, frowning in confusion.

 

"Because you're spending Christmas with me." Sirius grinned. "James and Lily are throwing a small party. It will be fun."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

 

Sirius nodded.

 

Remus smiled and kissed him again.

 

Remus' phone got a message alert. They pulled apart and Remus opened his phone.

 

"It's Peter," Remus said, looking at his phone screen. "I should probably leave. It's already late."

 

"You can stay," Sirius said. Remus looked up at him. "If you want to," Sirius added. "It's really late. You can go to your flat in the morning and tell Peter that he can visit his parents."

 

Remus thought for sometime, before he nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good." He sent a message to Peter and closed his phone. 

 

Sirius yawned, making Remus smile. "Sleepy?" he asked.

 

"A little," Sirius replied.

 

Sirius got up and put his guitar on a table. He opened his wardrobe and took out a t-shirt and pants. "You can change in them for the night," he said, holding them out to Remus. 

 

"Thanks." Remus smiled and took them. He went into the washroom to change.

 

Sirius also changed into his night clothes.

 

Remus came out of the washroom and they laid down on the bed, facing each other. 

 

"You know, today was one of the best day of my life," Sirius said.

 

Remus smiled. "Mine too," he mumbled.  
He gently pushed Sirius so that he was lying on his back. He put his head on Sirius' chest. "You're warm," he murmured, snuggling closer to him.

 

"Comfortable?" Sirius asked, nuzzling his hair.

 

"Mmm, very much," Remus replied.

 

"Good night," Sirius smiled.

 

"Good night," Remus muttered.

 

\-----

 

December 24,

 

As Sirius woke up, Remus was not beside him. He sat up and found that Remus was sitting on a chair facing the window. 

 

He got up quitely, careful to not make any sound. He walked over to stand behind Remus. As he saw the sketch that Remus had made on a notebook, his breath hitched in his throat. Remus had made a sketch of him, sitting on the bed and playing guitar, just like yesterday night. 

 

"Wow," he breathed out in amazement.

 

Remus looked at him, startled. "I- When did you wake up?" He got up, closing the notebook.

 

"Just now," Sirius replied. "Your drawing is so.. awesome," he said, moving to stand in front of Remus.

 

Remus smiled. "Thanks."

 

Sirius placed a soft kiss on Remus' lips. "How long have you been awake?"

 

"Almost half an hour," Remus replied.

 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sirius asked.

 

"You looked so peaceful sleeping," Remus answered. "Didn't want to ruin your beauty sleep."

 

Sirius smiled fondly at him, wondering how did he get so lucky to have this boy in his life. 

 

"What are you thinking?" Remus asked.

 

Sirius shook his head. "Nothing. We should go and have breakfast. Then, we have to help James and Lily with the decorations."

 

Remus nodded as they walked out of the room.

 

\-----

 

December 25,

 

Sirius gently shook Remus' shoulders. "Remus? Wake up."

 

Remus opened his eyes, blinking see several times. "What is it?"

 

"Merry Christmas," Sirius said, cheerfully.

 

Remus smiled sleepily. "Merry Christmas. " He sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

 

"I have something to show you. Get up," Sirius said.

 

Remus put on a sweater and followed Sirius out of the room. "Sirius, where are we going?"

 

"You'll see." Sirius grabbed his hand as they walked out of the flat. They walked into the lift. 

 

"We are going up?" Remus asked.

 

"Shh. Told you you will see."

 

As the lift stopped, Sirius covered Remus' eyes with his hands. 

 

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

 

"Just keep walking straight," Sirius replied.

 

Remus did as told, stumbling at times. 

 

"Alright, open your eyes," Sirius said, removing his hands.

 

As Remus opened his eyes, he let out a soft gasp.

 

They were standing on the terrace. The sun had barely risen, covering the sea and the city in beautiful colours of orange and pink. There were light clouds in the sky. 

 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sirius asked, standing besides him. 

 

Remus nodded and turned to face him. The sunlight made Sirius' eyes look even more mermerizing. 

 

"Maybe we should go back. James and Lily would be waiting," Sirius said. "And we have to open presents, too." He smiled excitedly. 

 

Remus smiled. "Okay, let's go."

 

They went down to Sirius' flat and changed into proper clothes.

 

Then, they went to James' and Lily's flat and wished each other Merry Christmas. 

 

"Marlene and Dorcas are coming after lunch," Lily said. 

 

Remus raised his eyebrows in question. 

 

"They are our college friends and they live in the next building," James replied.

 

"Okay," Remus said and they all went to the living room to open the presents.

 

\---

 

After lunch, Marlene and Dorcas came.

 

As they greeted each other, Marlene turned to Remus. "You're Remus, right?"

 

"Yeah, how do you know?" Remus asked. 

 

"Sirius talked about you all the time!" Marlene exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, he wouldn't stop going on and on about you," Dorcas stated.

 

Sirius buried his face in his hands as Remus chuckled. Sirius was going to kill them.

 

\---

 

They all were sitting in the living room talking when Dorcas looked out of the window. "Hey! It's snowing!" 

 

They got up and looked out of the window. Everything was covered in snow.

 

"I can't believe we didn't see it till now!" James exclaimed. 

 

"Let's go to the park," Sirius said.

 

"Which park?" Remus asked.

 

"There's a park nearby," Sirius replied. "We always go there and snowfight."

 

They went out of the flat and started walking towards the park.

 

As they reached the park. Lily stopped and turned to James. "You go ahead. I think I will wait here."

 

"Why? Are you not feeling okay?" James asked, worriedly.

 

"No, I am fine. It's just really cold today."

 

"Alright," James said. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and went into the park. 

 

"Hey Lily? You're not playing?" Sirius yelled.

 

"No. It's really cold!" she called back.

 

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but a snowball hit him in the back of his head. He turned around to see Remus smiling mischievously. 

 

"You have made a mistake." Sirius grinned and started running towards him. 

 

"Shit! Sirius stop-"

 

He pushed Remus and they both fell on the snow.

 

"Sirius, you bloody idiot," Remus scolded, but he was smiling. "You absolute idiot!" 

 

"You don't just hit Sirius Black with a snowball and get away with it," Sirius smirked, leaning over Remus. 

 

He felt Remus shiver with cold. "Shit!" 

 

He quickly got up and helped Remus to stand up. He took off his muffler and wrapped it around Remus' neck. 

 

Remus chuckled softly. 

 

Sirius stopped and looked at him. "What?"

 

"You worry too much, you know," he said, smiling. "It's cute." He leaned and kissed the tip of Sirius' nose. 

 

Sirius smiled and interwined their fingers. "Let's go back, everyone," he said loudly. 

 

They all started walking back to the flat.

 

\---

 

After changing into warm clothes, they all sat on the sofas in James' and Lily's flat. Sirius had his arm around Remus' waist and Remus had leaned his head on Sirius shoulder.

 

Marlene, Dorcas, James and Lily were also sitting there, telling Remus stories about their childhood. But they were mostly embarrassing stories about Sirius.

 

Lily got up "Alright, everyone," She said loudly to get everyone's attention. "I have something to say."

 

They watched her silently. James also got up. "What is it?"

 

"••We are••I•••" She took a deep breath, "I am pregnant."

 

They all looked at James, who was staring at Lily with wide eyes. "We are having a baby," he said.

 

She nodded.

 

"Oh my god! We are having a baby!" His face broke into a wide smile. "I am gonna be a father! We are going to be parents!"

 

He hugged Lily and spinned her around.  
He put her back down and pulled back slightly to kiss her. As they pulled apart, they turned to face the others. Sirius got up and hugged Lily. "I am going to be Uncle Padfoot!" he exclaimed. He sling an arm around James' shoulder. "Congrats, mate."

 

James smiled and the rest of the group congratulated them.

 

The song on the recorder changed and a love song started playing.

James stretched out his hand to Lily and bowed slightly. Lily took his hand and they started dancing. Then Marlene and Dorcas also followed.

 

Sirius turned to Remus, raising one eyebrow. "Wanna dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. 

 

"Of course." Remus took his hand. 

 

Sirius pulled him closer and let go of his hand to put his hands on Remus' waist. Remus placed his hands on Sirius' shoulder and they swayed slowly with the rhythm. 

 

"It's so strange how much everything has changed within the past week," Remus said.

 

Sirius nodded. "A week ago, I never would have thought that I will be celebrating Christmas with an angel."

 

Remus chuckled softly. "An angel?" he asked, cheeks turning slightly pink.

 

"Yeah, that's what you are," Sirius replied.

 

Remus smiled shyly at him, head bowed slightly. He looked so perfect. 

 

"Is it crazy to fall in love with someone in less than a week?" Sirius asked in a low voice.

 

Remus looked at him in surprise. "••You••"

 

Sirius nodded. "I love you, Remus. Always did."

 

Remus cupped the side of Sirius neck, thumb stroking his jawbone. "I love you, too." He leaned forward, kissing the corner of Sirius' lips. 

 

"Merry Christmas, Rems."

 

"Merry Christmas, Sirius."

 

As Sirius stared into Remus' bright amber eyes, he decided that this was by far his favourite Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherish the moments you spend with your loved ones, because you never know which would be the last..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I was kinda busy lately.  
> Trigger Warning: Mention of accident. Hospital scenes.

10 months later.

Sirius: Can you meet me at the Four Point Restaurant at 8 p.m, after work, for dinner?  
Remus: Okay, why?  
Sirius: I need to talk to you about something.  
Remus: Okay, but we live together. Can't we talk at home?  
Sirius: No, I don't want to talk about it here.  
Remus: Okay. Then, see you there.  
Sirius: See you. Bye, love you.  
Remus: Love you, too.

 

Sirius closed his phone and looked at James and Lily, who were sitting on the other sofa in their flat. 

 

"He agreed to meet?" Lily asked, cradling Harry in her arms.

 

Sirius nodded. He took out the small box from his pocket and fiddled with it. "Do you guys think that maybe I am rushing it?" he asked, uncertainly.

 

They shook their heads. "Of course not!" James said. "You both love each other and you two already act like a married couple."

 

Sirius opened the box and smiled at the ring. He had decided to propose Remus today. He had been thinking about it from a long time. 

\---

7:30 p.m.

 

Sirius put on his jacket. "I should leave now," he said to James and Lily.

 

"You have the ring?" Lily asked.

 

"Of course I have the ring. You think I'd forget that?" Sirius replied.

 

"Just don't get all nervous and forget what to say." James smirked.

 

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off as his phone rang.

 

"Is it Remus?" Lily asked.

 

"No," Sirius replied. "It's an unknown number." He picked it up. "Hello?" 

 

"Excuse me, is this Sirius black?" a woman's voice replied.

 

"Yeah.. I am."

 

"Are you a friend of Remus Lupin?"

 

"...um.. Yeah, I am," Sirius replied, frowning.

 

"We are from the City Hospital. Remus Lupin has been through an accident."

 

The whole world stopped spinning. Sirius stumbled down on the sofa. He could barely hear James' and Lily's voice over the pounding of his heart.

 

"Mister Black?" 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there," he muttered.

 

\---

 

Sirius barely remembered what he told James and Lily and what happened after that. His mind was in a blank abyss.

 

He and James were in a corridor of the hospital when a nurse came out of the operation theatre. "Are you two Remus Lupin's family or friends?" she asked.

 

"Friends," James replied. "How is he?" he asked, worriedly.

 

The nurse hesitated before answering, "He has been injured really bad. We can't say anything for sure."

 

Sirius fell down on a chair, images of Remus running through his mind; his smiling face, his eyes, his laugh. His chest contracted painfully, as he felt tears gathering in his eyes.

 

No. No. No. This couldn't be happening. He had seen Remus this morning, woken up next to him. Kissed him goodbye. Sirius was going to propose to him. It couldn't end like this.

 

James sat besides him. "Sirius, he'll be okay."

 

"I don't wanna loose him. I can't loose him," Sirius choked out.

 

James put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Hey, it will be okay."

 

Sirius shut his eyes tightly against the sting of tears. He couldn't break down. He had to keep himself together. Remus was one of James' best friends and James stayed strong. Sirius had to be brave. 

 

He took a deep trembling breath and wiped his eyes, though he felt more tears gathering in his eyes. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and turned to James. "•••You•••You should call Lily." His voice was broken, ".. and see if she and Harry are okay."

 

James thought for sometime before answering. "You will be okay if I go outside for the call?"

 

Sirius nodded and James walked away. Sirius tried to even his breath and to stop his tears. He put his hand in his pocket to find a handkerchief. But his hand touched the small box and the air was knocked out of his lungs. He took it out and stared at the box, as the first tear slipped through his eyes.

 

No. Remus couldn't leave him. They were going to spend their whole life together. There was so much he had to say to him.

 

He clutched the box in his hand and bit his lower lip. He couldn't break down. He had to keep himself together.

 

James came in the corridor and hurried to Sirius. He embraced Sirius tightly. "Hey, he'll be okay."

 

Sirius hugged James, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. "What if he doesn't? I- I don't wanna live without him. I can't."

 

"Sirius, we can't- we can't loose hope," James' voice trembled.

 

Sirius pulled back and wiped his tears. "You're- You're right." He took a deep breath. "We have gotta stay positive." He ran a trembling hand through his hair. "He will- He will wake up, right?" 

 

"•••Yeah••••Yeah he will," James said, but Sirius could see the uncertainty in his eyes, and that broke him even more. 

 

A nurse walked to them. "You are with Remus Lupin?"

 

They nodded.

 

"I need your signatures on some forms," she said. 

 

"Okay," James said. They both got up and followed the nurse. They did the signatures. James talked with the nurse about Remus and they came back.

 

Sirius looked at his watch. It was almost 9:30 p.m.

 

"James, maybe you should go back home. Lily and Harry are alone and Lily would be worried." 

 

"What about you?" James asked, looking unsure.

 

"I will be fine." Sirius managed a smile. 

 

James looked uncertain. "But what if you need something? Or-"

 

"Hey, it's no big deal. I will manage it myself," Sirius stated.

 

James sighed defeatedly. "Alright. But if you need anything, call me, okay?"

 

"Okay, sure," Sirius replied. 

 

James pulled him in for a quick hug, before getting up and walked away.

 

Sirius put his head in his hands and sighed. Stay positive. Keep hoping, he told himself. Remus would be okay. He would wake up soon and everything will be okay. 

 

"Excuse me?" He looked up to see a nurse standing near him. "You have to pay some bills. I need you to come with me for a moment."

 

"Alright." Sirius got up and followed the nurse. 

 

\----

 

As he walked back to the corridor, a doctor came out of the operation theatre.

 

"How is he? Did he wake up?" Sirius asked, praying desperately that Remus would be okay.

 

"The surgery is done but he's still unstable. We have shifted him to the ICU. Maybe you should call his friends or family, in case... In case he doesn't make it."

 

"No. No, that can't happen," Sirius said, voice shaking.

 

"I am really sorry," the doctor said sadly and walked away. 

 

Sirius slumped down on a chair. His phone rang and he looked at the screen to see James' incoming call. He knew he couldn't speak to him now. He pressed his thumb and forefinger to his eyes in order to stop the tears.

 

As the call ended and Sirius looked at the wallpaper on his screen, his heart leapt up in his throat. It was a photo of him and Remus on the sofa. Remus was leaning his head on Sirius' shoulder, fast asleep. Sirius still remembered the day he had clicked the photo. The memories came rushing.

 

~~~~

 

Sirius sat on the sofa in their flat, Remus sitting besides him. They both were watching television. He and Remus had been together for four months, and Remus had finally agreed to move in and now it was officially 'their flat'. Sirius was overwhelmed with joy that the boy he loved so much was living with him now.

 

After sometime, he felt Remus' head fall on his shoulder. He looked down at Remus, only to find him asleep. He smiled to himself. Remus looked so peaceful like this. His heart warmed at the thought that he had this beautiful boy in his life. He wanted to preserve this memory. He took out his phone and clicked a selfie. He put the phone back in his pocket and gentle shook Remus' shoulder. "Hey, Re?" 

 

Remus groggily opened his eyes. "I fell asleep?" he asked, voice slurred slightly. God. Sirius loved that voice.

 

"Yeah," Sirius replied. "Let's go to the bedroom, okay?" 

 

Remus nodded and his eyes closed again. Sirius chuckled. "Remus?" 

 

Remus opened his eyes with a start and blinked at Sirius. "Yeah?" 

 

"Let's go and sleep in the bedroom?" Sirius suggested. 

 

"Yeah. Yeah." Remus got up and swayed lightly.

 

Sirius also got up and picked Remus in his arms. 

 

Remus let out a surprised gasp. "What are you doing?" 

 

"Being a good boyfriend," Sirius replied.

 

Remus smiled sleepily and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, burying his face in the crook of Sirius' neck?? "You're so carin' 'n lovely. 'm so lucky to have you," he mumbled against Sirius' skin, which sent shivers down Sirius' spine.

 

"Not more lucky than me," Sirius said. He looked at Remus and smiled as he saw that he was already asleep.

 

~~~~

 

Sirius put his phone back in his pocket. He sniffed and tried to smile at the memory but failed. He buried his face in his hands, all efforts to keep himself together failing, and broke down. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't find any hope. God! He didn't even know if Remus would ever wake up. If he would ever see him again and the small box in his pocket was a painful remainder of what could have been. He wiped his eyes to stop the tears but to no avail. His heart felt like being ripped out from his body. He needed Remus with him. He had to wake up. He had to come back for Sirius. That's what loved ones do, don't they? They don't leave each other. 

 

After sometime, his sobs subsided and turned into shuddering breaths. His phone rang again and he looked at it to see that it was James. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, before answering the call. 

 

"Hey, Sirius?" James said in a worried voice.

 

"Yeah?" he replied shortly. 

 

"What did they say? How is Remus? How are you?"

 

"They still don't know anything for sure. They shifted him to the ICU," Sirius answered, surprised at himself for keeping his voice even. 

 

"How are you?" James asked, again, voice full of concern.

 

Sirius didn't know how to answer that. "Fine, I am alright," he lied, though he was far from fine. How could he be fine when he didn't know whether the boy he loved so much would make it.

 

"You sure?" James asked uncertainly.

 

"Yeah. I am alright. I'll go talk to the nurse." Sirius lied, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking. "You guys should get some sleep." 

 

"•••Alright. Take care," James muttered. 

 

"Okay, bye." Sirius dropped the phone.

 

After sometime, the nurse walked to him. "Excuse me. The doctors have suggested that you should go and see Mister Lupin. If you talk to him, it might help."

 

Sirius wanted to ask if he was going to be okay but it seemed useless now. He was tired of getting the same answer everytime: 'We don't know anything for sure.'

 

So, he quitely got up and followed the nurse. As he went inside the ICU, his breath hitched in his throat. Remus was lying motionless, covered in bandages.

 

"I know it's hard for you, but try to keep talking to him," the nurse said gently.

 

Sirius nodded and sat on a chair near the bed, taking in Remus' sight. He looked so pale and there was a bandage around his forehead too. As the nurse left, Sirius ran his hands over his face. "So they say that I should talk to you and it will help," he paused. "I- I am not sure what to say••• except please don't die." His voice broke at the last word. "Please. Please, don't leave me•••I •• I can't loose you." He felt tears gather in his eyes. "We ••We have a whole life ahead of us, Remus." He licked his lips and swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I- I don't know what I will do without you. I need you here with me. Please. Please, wake up." A tear slipped and he wiped it. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't- I can't live without you." He ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I had this whole evening planned, y'know." He let out a watery chuckle that was more like a sob. "After dinner, I was- I was going to take you to the street; the one where we had met for the first time and the one where I hit you with my bike." He smiled through the tears at the memory. "And then I was going to ask you to marry me. I was so worried that I was rushing it. But now••• now I wish I would have asked you sooner. Maybe something would be different. I wouldn't have asked you to meet me at the restaurant and you wouldn't have taken that route. And maybe•• maybe you would be alright." He wiped the tears that had fallen. "Now•• Everything is shit.. I don't know if you will- if you will ever wake up•• and•••I •• I don't know what I will do if you don't." He shut his eyes tightly and took a shuddering breath. His eyelids hurt and his throat felt like a sandpaper. His lungs didn't seem to be getting enough oxygen, but no pain was as much as the sharp ache in his heart at the thought of loosing Remus. 

 

He put his elbows on the bed and dropped his head in his hands, taking deep breaths and tried his best to not break down again.

 

"S'rius?" 

 

He whipped his head up to see Remus, who was looking at him with half-closed eyes. He was alive! He was awake! Sirius was overwhelmed with emotions. "Re! Oh my God! You're- You're okay." He got up and brought a trembling hand to cup the side of Remus' face. He needed to be sure that it was real. 

 

"Wha' happen'?" Remus mumbled. 

 

"You- You had gotten into an accident and- you were- you were really badly hurt. God. I was so scared." His voice shook with emotions. "I thought••• I thought I would never see you again." He pressed a soft kiss to Remus' bandaged forehead. "Wait- I'll call the doctors and I need to talk to James too. I will be back in a moment."

 

Remus smiled weakly. "Alright."

 

Sirius smiled back and left.

 

\----

 

After calling James and talking to the doctors, Sirius came back to Remus, who was now sitting on the bed. He sat on the chair and put his hand on top Remus', caressing it softly. He needed to keep himself reminding that it was real; Remus was here with him and he was okay. 

 

"Sirius, it's almost midnight. You should sleep," Remus said. 

 

Sirius didn't want to leave his side. "I don't want to-"

 

"Sirius." Remus looked at him sternly. "You need to get some sleep. You look so exhausted."

 

"Okay. I will, soon," Sirius replied. 

 

"Okay." Remus smiled. "Hey, Sirius?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked. 

 

Sirius ran his hand through his hair. "It can wait. We can talk about it some other day."

 

"C'mon. What is it?" Remus pressed.

 

Sirius inhaled deeply. "Alright." He shifted and sat on the side of Remus' bed, facing him. "This is not how I had imagined it would go." He let out a nervous chuckle. Remus stared at him curiously. Sirius took Remus' hands in his as he spoke, "Re, you're the best thing that has happened to me. I love you so much•• and today I realized just how deeply I have fallen for you. The mere thought of loosing you scares the shit out of me." He blinked back tears and continued, "If you would say yes, I will spend my whole life loving you." He moved his hands from Remus' to take out the box from his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me, Remus?" 

 

Remus took a sharp intake of breath and stared at ring, eyes shimmering with tears. He looked up at Sirius. "Are you-" he paused, a smile forming on his lips. 

 

Sirius let out a watery chuckle. "Yeah, I am Serious."

 

Remus smiled. "Yes. Yes, I will." 

 

Sirius' smile was as bright as thousand stars, as he slipped the ring on Remus' finger. Remus smiled at the ring, before pulling Sirius in a deep loving kiss. Sirius rested his hand on Remus' chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat, the heartbeat he almost lost. As they pulled back, Remus interwined their fingers, leaning his forehead on Sirius'. 

 

"I love you so much," Remus said.

 

"I love you, too. More than anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear what you all think of it.


End file.
